Out of my mind, be right back
by Aramasi
Summary: Remember when Harry got detention and had to go into the Forbidden Forest with Draco? Well, our favorite Hogwarts boys are fighting again, but maybe the spooky forest will fix that, hmm? (minor slash, very fluffy. If you don't like, don't read it.)
1. Into the Forest

This is my first Fan Fiction, so no hate please! Criticism is good though. So, off we go then! *shoots off starter gun*

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, every man, woman, and child would kneel before the awesomeness that is Drarry. KNEEL!

"Just wait until my father hears about this!" Draco exclaimed indignantly.

Harry rolled his eyes at the seemingly endless complaints coming from the blond.

"This is servant stuff!"

Harry turned his head and smirked over his shoulder.

"If I didn't know better, _Draco_, I'd say you were scared."

Said boy glared at him. "I am not scared!"

Just as he had finished speaking, something behind them rustled, and Draco spun around so fast Harry thought he would fall over. As the Slytherin turned to face the front again, he swallowed and repeated, more to himself than anything, "Not scared."

Harry's eyes widened. "You are scared!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Malfoy just glared at him, and Harry could see his blush even in the small amount of light the lantern provided. Harry repeated, almost giggling;" You are so afraid_. _I can tell." Draco snorted.

"Careful, Potter, you're starting to sound like Granger."

Harry merely smiled, albeit a bit smugly.

Some minutes later, they had still failed to find the unicorn.

"Potter!"

Alarmed, Harry snapped his head around to look behind him, and tripped over a root on the ground in front of him, landing on his back on the forest floor.

"Can't… believe… you fell…for that!" the blonde managed to squeeze out in his fit of laughter. Bent double, he didn't notice when Harry went to sweep his legs out from under him. Harry, however, didn't notice that with the way Draco was leaning, he would fall on top of him.

Yelping in a rather undignified way, before falling onto his adversary in a bundle of robes, Draco glared and blushed even fiercer, while Harry laughed breathlessly, seeing as though the wind had just been knocked out of him. They lay like that for a few moments, until they realized exactly what they were doing, and what it might have looked like to anyone, had they been watching.

Now a bright shade of red, Malfoy scrambled to his feet and Harry scooted away from him. Turning his head away, he offered his hand to the boy on the forest floor, who took it and dragged himself off the ground. Much straightening of robes, hair and glasses commenced. Draco cleared his throat.

"We should probably…"

"Yeah. Let's… I'll…"

"We should go this way."

"Right. Yeah."

They continued their search in silence, glancing at each other when they thought they weren't looking. Sometimes, they would catch the other's eye and hastily look away.

"So… Ahh…what exactly was that?"

"What was what?"

"You know… what just happened."

"Oh. Right. That." Harry paused for a moment.

"It was, umm…"

"Poor judgment."

"Forest must be messing with your head."

"I reckon it's messing with yours, you prat."

"Pothead."

"Stupid snake."

"Lioness."

Suddenly, they found themselves smirking at each other again. Harry quickly looked away, while Draco cleared his throat. Again. "You…You Ah…see anything?"

Harry cast his eyes around the surrounding trees.

"Nope. Whatever it was must not have hurt it too bad, if it could walk further than this."

Draco seemed to shrink a bit.

"They say it's supposed to be a really cruel, evil thing to do, to kill a unicorn. Who… what do you think could have tried to kill it?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno, but whatever it was, it's probably a ways away from here by now." The blond didn't seem convinced.

"Aww, don't worry! I'll protect you from the big bad werewolves," Harry told him, grinning evilly.

Draco glared at him.

"I don't need your protection," he tried to snarl, before a noise on his right made his jump closer to the raven-haired preteen. Harry stared into the bushes.

"Oh come on! It's probably just an owl out hunting for a midnight snack. Don't be such a baby." Draco glared at him some more, before returning his fearful eyes to the woods. Harry, trying to crush the fluttery feelings in his stomach, looked around for any signs of the unicorn, or its blood.

Keeping his head turned away, seemingly looking for clues, he ever so slowly moved his hand so that it would frequently brush against the Slytherin's. He then tried not to explode when Draco hooked their little fingers together. Draco glanced over at the Gryffindor, whom he had expected to jump away.

When he did not, the blonde linked their remaining fingers together and tried to act as if nothing had happened. However, his heart refused to beat slowly, and as a result, he nearly passed out when Harry pulled him even closer.

He chanced another glance at the raven, who was smiling so brightly he swore it lit up the entire forest. Or maybe it was his bright, sparkling, green orb-like eyes…

Harry was thinking about mush the same things, only wondering if Draco's silvery blue eyes could suck the darkness away, they looked so unreal.

Harry blushed brightly. He shouldn't be thinking these things. He hated this person who was walking beside him, and yet…

"You're really pretty. I mean, for a bloke."He startled himself. He hadn't meant to say that out loud! He had an internal panic attack, until the blonde turned to him, eyes narrowed playfully.

"Why, Potter, that almost sounded… bent. Surely, the Boy Who Lived to Have Fan Girls isn't gay?"

"Well, seeing as though you wanted to hold hands, you're the one who's bent."

"You didn't exactly pull away."

As they bickered with one another, they had gotten much closer, as they usually did when they fought, getting in each other's faces. They had long since fallen silent, and were only a fraction of a centimeter away when they hear d the rustling noises ahead of them.

Frightened now, the pair walked up to the dip in the ground that the sounds were coming from.

And there, in the shallow dip, was the unicorn, lying dead on the ground. The most horrid sight was, however, the cloaked figure leaning over the corpse, its mouth stained with the silvery blood. Draco screamed, and harry clutched at his scar, which felt like it was going to split his skull open. The terrified 11-year-olds scrambled away from the advancing creature. Then, from behind the hideous figure, leaped a strange creature with the body of a horse… But the torso, arms, and head of a man. It reared at the monster, which slunk back into the forest.

"You two should not be here tonight. Especially not you, Harry Potter."

After a brief explanation from the centaur named Firenze, he carried Draco and Harry back to the edge of the forest, where the rest of the group stood waiting, rather worried. Harry was showered with questions concerning his well-being, and after that, full details on what had happened after they had split up. Practically feeling Draco's face heating up behind him, he left out the more 'explicit' details. When he had assured his friends that he was just fine, they walked back up towards the castle. As they neared the front entrance, Harry fell back next to Draco, who had been lagging a ways behind.

"Draco?"

The blonde looked up from his staring into the darkness that was the forest, only to have his lips caught in a light, feathery kiss that seemed to last half of forever but wasn't nearly long enough.

"I'm sorry you got scared." Harry said as they walked through the doors. Well, that's what Draco thought he said, he was in the clouds at the moment. After about ten minutes, he came back down to Earth and hurried along to his dorms.

'_Stupid, disgusting, sodding Gryffidor-ish moronic romantic.' _ Draco thought to himself. He was, however, unable to keep his face from heating up again, and a smile from gracing his lips.

'_I guess I won't be waking up pale for the next month.'_

_**Fin.**_

Well, what do you think? Any comments? Questions? I know, it is very short. : But, less is more, I guess? Oh well. Rate and Review, pretty please! :3


	2. Out of The Blue (And Silver)

Well, you all liked the first chappy so much, I decided to make another! It picks up again in Second year, and almost nothing has happened between our pair since then, but never fear! The mischievous and ever-thieving Aramasi is here! I will "help" our little friends along. Also, I am developing a system for Fic requests, for those who own accounts. So, that out of the way, CRACKSHIP OR BUST! 8D

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, every man, woman, and child would kneel before the awesomeness that is Drarry. KNEEL!

HP/DM

Harry lay in the Hospital bed, having just been awakened by the prickles in his arm, trying to forget what Dobby had told him and fall back asleep. Cursing Lockhart's very existence, he rolled over, only to jerk back as he saw the form sitting next to his bed. Sitting up, he leaned forward, trying to pick out the shape. When he could not, he plucked up his glasses from the bed stand and shoved them onto his nose, before grabbing his wand and doing his best at a muted Lumos spell. Covering his mouth to muffle his gasp, his eyes widened in surprise to see none other than Draco Malfoy, sitting there, slightly leaned back, and very much asleep.

Checking to see that the blonde was still asleep, he tilted his head, bemused. Malfoy lay there, sleeping, his head turned to the side, his hair un-gelled and falling across his face. Resisting the urge to push it back behind his ear, Harry shook his head, instead throwing his legs over the edge of the bed and leaning forward to prod the other boy awake.

"Malfoy… Malfoy…MALFOY…" Harry tried to wake him up without alerting Mrs. Pomfrey. Suddenly, the blonde gave a jolt, slowly stirring as he stretched out his arms and legs from where they had been folded.

"Whu…Oh. S…sorry. Was tired." Draco managed to squeeze out through his yawning.

Harry glared at him. "Why are you even in here? Were you watching me sleep?"

Draco blinked rapidly and shook his head, trying to clear away his drowsiness. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to creep you out or anything, but you looked pretty beat up, out on the field I mean, and Weasel would have beaten the crap out of me, and…"

Harry sat there and watched, slightly amused, as Draco babbled on about why he had come, and that he really didn't mean to hurt anyone, he just wanted to make sure he was okay.

"You look much prettier with your mouth closed." Draco froze at this, shutting his mouth and glaring at Harry.

"Don't think I didn't see what you did there." Harry smirked.

"Yes I know, you are ever the genius, Malfoy, but now that we are both awake, and I'm not going back to sleep anytime soon, want to do something fun?" Harry asked, almost begging to leave the cursed Hospital Wing.

Draco almost grimaced, but not quite, trying to hide the pink tinge that was overtaking his face. "There was so much innuendo in that statement…"

Harry laughed. "Not like that. I meant, isn't there somewhere, in this entire castle, that could have something entertaining to do at…"Harry looked at the clock,"One in the morning?"

Draco smirked. "I know somewhere." Harry looked surprised.

"Seriously?" He asked, curious. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yes, seriously, you unfaithful prat."

"Oh shut up… Where?"

"The Ravenclaw Common room."

Trying their best not to get caught, they crept along the dark hallways of the castle. As they passed by the portrait of the Fat Lady on their way there, Harry had to hold himself back from slapping himself in the forehead. Motioning for Draco to wait behind the railing of the stairs, he crept up to the sleeping painting. Whispering as quietly as he could without waking up any of the other pictures, he tried to get her to let him in.

"Fat Lady…. Laaady… LADY!" The woman jumped a little as she woke. Blinking her eyes, she looked down at him, glaring as hard as she could in her groggy state.

"What in Merlin… what? How dare you wake me up at this ungodly hour? And NO you may not enter."

"Fat Lady please! I just want…"

"NO!"  
"Just let me finish!... I'm going to go spread some house spirit."

The Fat Lady paused for a moment.

"Where?"

"The Ravenclaw Common room."

She stared down at him, trying very hard not to smile. She failed. "All right, but don't get caught."

Grinning, Harry ran inside and up to boys dorms, not bothering to be quiet; they were all heavy sleepers. Running back out, this time with Invisibility Cloak in hand, he searched around for his blonde guide. Not finding him at first, he began to think the other boy had left him, or worse, had been caught by Filch.

"Draco?" He whispered, sounding ridiculous in his opinion.

"Here." Harry watched in surprise as the Slytherin climbed, or rather vaulted, over the railings of a nearby staircase.

"How…?"

"Sticking Charm. Didn't want to get caught, so I decided to hang out under the stairs. Literally."

Harry grinned and shook his head. "You're more of a bat than old Snape… I'm going to rename you Bruce Wayne."

Draco tilted his head. "And he is…?"

Harry shook his head, smiling. "Another time. Here, get under this."

"Okay, okay, fine, but you have to explain to me later who Bruce Wayne is."

Once Draco had gotten over the fact that Harry had an Invisibility Cloak, they made their way to the Ravenclaw Tower pretty quickly, and soon enough they were standing outside a small door with a raven head knocker.

"Wait… how do you know how to get in? What's the password?"

Draco grinned at him. "There is no password."

"What?"

Draco threw off the cloak, (in such a dramatic way that Harry was sure Snape would have been jealous), walked up to the door and knocked three times. The raven head, much to Harry's amazement, came to life, and asked in a singsong voice:

"Pronounced as one letter, and written with three, two letters there are, and two only in me. I'm double, I'm single, I'm black, blue, and gray, I'm read from both ends, and the same either way. What am I?"

"Hmmmm… let me think for a moment…"

Harry was currently trying to make sense of what was going on. "Ummm… what was that about?"

Draco answered, not turning to face him, still trying to cipher out the knocker's words.

"You have to answer a riddle to get in, the pompous know-it-alls. An eye!" The blonde exclaimed suddenly, snapping his fingers (for added effect, of course).

Turning to the door knocker, he repeated, "An eye."

"Exquisitely fast thinking." The knocker chimed, before becoming lifeless once again.

Draco leaned forward first, keeping the door slightly closed, checking for something, before turning around and grinning at the confused Gryffindor, before swinging the door wide open and waving dramatically at the people sitting in the Common room, and shouting, "Hello!"

Harry, who had grabbed Draco's arm in case they needed to run, was surprised to see that everyone was waving back and inviting them inside. Glancing at the blonde, he allowed them to pull him in, staring around at the hilarious scene before him.

Many of the Ravenclaws who rarely ever left their caves for anything but more books were lounging around the couches, the floors, the window sills, the ceiling, and dangerously close to the fireplace. In awe, Harry walked over to where Draco was currently standing, overseeing a game of truth or dare. There was currently an ongoing dare involving some heavy snogging, a bottle of Veritaserum, and a boatload of awkward questions. Trying not to laugh, he wandered over to the couch where Padama Patil was passed out on the couch, a bottle of something hanging out of her fingers, just barely keeping it from falling. Taking it from her hands as lightly as he could, he turned it to read the label.

"Lenticulam Bardus?" Harry asked, turning to Draco and tapping him on the shoulder to show him the bottle. "Is this some kind of poison?"

The Slytherin, who had been whispering into a Third year's ear, turned around to him, laughing and shaking his head. He plucked up the bottle, tossing it between his hands.

"It's Latin. It means 'Vial of Stupid.' They get the dumbest person in the house to drink some, and then give it to everyone else. They do it like that 'cuz none of them are dumb enough to do it themselves."

Harry looked around, gaze pausing for a moment on the Third year, who was now dumping a bucket of conjured ice down the back of a prefect's shirt. "Why would they do this to themselves?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I guess they just get tired of being smart sometimes. Every Saturday night, normally. I think the Hufflepuffs do something similar. The Slytherins…" The blonde blushed. "I'm not allowed to tell you that. I'm guessing you guys do something similar?"

Harry shook his head. "Not that I know of. We have some pretty loud parties sometimes, though. Maybe we could do something like... MPHHM!"

Draco slapped his hand over the other boy's mouth, pointing at the clock. Five minutes to six.

Removing the blonde's hand, he cursed. "How were we here for so long?"

"Time flies when you're laughing at idiots, now COME ON! Madam Pomfrey's going to kill you!"

"Crap!"

And with that, they flew out the door.

One of the now groggy Ravenclaws lifted their head.

"Who was that?"

"I dunno. Pass me my pants; I wanna try to climb the girls' stairs."

_**Fin.**_

Weeeeeell? Love? Hate? Armadillo? Rate and Review! Oh, and don't forget to use the same name, so I know you reviewed. Let me know if you want me to put that "Request a Story" plan into action ;) GOOD BYE, MY SNOWFLAKES! * Le disappear *


	3. Ear Aches For All

Well, third year, third chapter! I think you guys will like this one (some more than others *coughcough* Big Green *cough*. Any who, I hope you like it, this is a LoL chapter (Lots of Lupin). Now, GO READ! I command you!

DISCLAIMER: Are Harry and Draco hopelessly in love? Are Dumbledore, Snape and Lupin still alive? Well, guess who doesn't own Harry Potter!

_All right, I've seen plenty of strange things in my life, but for the moment, this takes the cake._ It was true, Remus John Lupin had seen more than his fair share of oddities. Some were hilarious, others were stupid, and some were just horrifyingly sad. He wasn't even going to bother listing them all, for fear of giving himself a raging headache. But this here, this wasn't any of those. It was simply… odd. Here he was, roaming around the forest as was per usual this time of month, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw two small shapes streak out of the front doors of the castle. As he watched, they turned, and seemed to head straight for him. Worried now, Remus backed closer to the trees, thanking Snape and his potions that he had control of his actions at the moment. As the objects slowly neared he could make out a fox and a dog, racing toward him, the fox appearing to chase the dog in front of it. Focusing on the dog, the werewolf caught a glint of green shining in the light of the full moon. Wait a minute… He thought; and then it hit him. No, really, it HIT him. It bowled him right over and knocked his breath out of his chest, as the speeding German Sheppard crashed into him. Struggling to catch his breath, he opened his golden eyes, only to find a pair of vibrant green ones staring down at him from the base of its snout. Lupin squinted, staring up at the dog to try and remember what he had been about to discover… and then he saw it. The small patch of white fur shaped like a lightning bolt perched atop his forehead.

"Harry?" He managed to bark out, mentally hitting himself. _He can't understand you right now, you're transformed_. But, much to his surprise, the dog barked right back at him. Well, maybe not at him...

"See, I told you it was him!"

"But you didn't know for sure, you could have just run into some random werewolf, and it would have ripped you to shreds!"

"Oh DO shut up, you big spoil sport. It was him, and I'm fine. Honestly, you're as bad as Hermione." The silvery fox clamped its jaws shut, and turned to face away from Harry. As Lupin tried to think of something to say, Harry climbed off him and started to explain.

"Yeah, I know it's after curfew and being so close to the woods is dangerous. But I just figured out my animagus form, and I knew it was the full moon and you took your potion, so I wanted to come show you!"

The fox piped up from where he was currently sitting, faced away from them both. "Yeah, and drag me along to get eaten!"

"Shut up, you know I wouldn't let you get eaten. What would I do without your endless sarcasm to get me through the day?"

"I'm flattered." Harry bared his teeth, in the way of a dog-like grin. "So, are you just going to herd us back inside now? Or do we get to go pester all the angry things that live in the forest?"

Lupin frowned. "I would take you, if I was Sirius, but I don't want you to get hurt."

Harry seemed to wilt in front of him. "Okay, fine. C'mon, pouty."

The fox got up and started to follow Harry back up to the Castle. Lupin let out a laughing bark.

"I said we weren't going into the forest, I never said anything about going inside."

HP/DM

"I'm going to ask one more time: Where the HELL are we going?" Harry-the-Dog grinned.

"You'll see in a minute."

"I had better. We've been walking for ages!"

"…It's only been ten minutes."

"Whatever."

Lupin shook his head as he trotted down the earthy passage to the Shrieking Shack. The fox had been non-stop complaining for the entirety of the very short trip. Lupin turned to face Harry as he walked, wondering about this coincidence.

"You are the most irritating fox I have ever met, but you are also the most intelligent. How are you so different from the rest of your kind?"

There was an awkward silence, in which Lupin realized something was amiss.

"Is that even a fox?"

"Remus, I…"

"Harry, is that a student?"

"I'm right here you know!"

"Remus you have to understand, he…"

Lupin stopped and turned to face Harry (an amazing accomplishment in the small tunnel), and barked out angrily;

"I can't believe you would tell another student about my condition!"

Harry looked taken aback. "I would never do that!"

"Well then, who told him?"

"I figured it out myself, Professor. I noticed how you disappear all the time, because of a 'grave illness'. It doesn't hurt that I take Astronomy either. You are perfectly welcome to insult my intelligence when I am not in the room, but don't pretend I'm not standing here."

The other two occupants of the room froze at the foxes' outburst. Harry was first to recover, looking nearly terrified as he could practically see the wheels turning in Lupin's head.

"There are only two people in this entire school; judging by grades, of course; that could have discovered my secret with the given amount of evidence I left behind." The corners of the werewolf's mouth curled up just the slightest amount, giving the appearance of a cat that caught a canary.

"Tell me, Harry, when exactly did you come to be on such good terms with Draco Malfoy?"

Harry hung his head, and was glad for the fur that kept the heat in his face from showing. "Professor, I don't think you want to know." Draco scuffed the earthen floor with his paw, looking at everything but the other morphed humans.

Lupin shrugged. "Okay then. We're almost there, so we should get moving."

It was silent for the last five minutes of the trip. _Although,_ Lupin thought, _they appear to have some form of telepathy. I wouldn't put it past the two of them._ They seemed to be shooting coded glances at each other every other second. Lupin shrugged. He would wonder about it more later; they had arrived.

"Finally!" Malfoy yipped happily as they exited the tunnel. He cast a quick glance around the room, his eyes widening. It was then that he caught sight of the boarded up windows.

"Are… are we in the… the…" The silvery fox jumped backwards as the decrepit house jerked about in the wind.

"The Shrieking Shack? Yes we are. But don't believe the rumors about it being haunted," Lupin grinned, as he saw Draco's eyes flit back to the entrance of the tunnel. "The rumors sprouted from the shrieks coming from here back when I was at school, but you know that don't you?"

Draco nodded. "When you were back at school… you were the one screaming?" Lupin nodded grimly.

"Transforming back then was excruciating, I would wail loud enough to wake up half the castle from the Forbidden Forest. So, Dumbledore instructed me to come down this tunnel and try to stay in this house for the duration of the transformation." Draco was nodding his head at this.

"That make sense… but wouldn't you just wake up Hogsmead?"

Lupin sat back on his haunches prodding his chin with his pointer finger/claw contemplatively. "I think, as long as his students were just fine, he wasn't very concerned. Also, I believe he took some kind of sadistic pleasure in it."

Harry laughed in his dog-like barks, while Draco shook his head, grinning. "I knew the Old Coot was messed up in the head."

Harry stopped his laughing to sit up and tip his head at the hulking beastly figure in the room. "So, why are we here?" Lupin smirked devilishly as he stood up.

"Why, we're going to resurrect the legend, of course."

HP/DM

Harry awoke with a groan. Howling lessons had gone on until about half past three in the morning, and as fun as it had been, the loss of sleep was not. Grumbling about foxes with bat-outta-hell-high voices, he pulled on a shirt and stumbled down the stairs. There Hermione and Ron were waiting for him, Hermione looking like she was about to scold him for painting the Hufflepuff dorms pink, and Ron looking conflicted, torn between his want to support Hermione, his want to support Harry, and his obvious hunger that came with not eating for hours.

"Harry, it's one thirty! In the afternoon! And we have to go back to school tomorrow! What in Merlin's name were you doing last night?"

Harry shook the sleep from his eyes, trying to come up with a decent excuse. Even though he hated using his past to his advantage, now would be an excellent time. "I was at the library, looking through school records."

Hermione seemed surprised, but didn't let up. "For what, exactly?"

"James Potter and Lily Evans."

_There _we go. Hermione looked close to tears. "Oh, _Harry! _I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I shouldn't have sco-"

Harry cut her off. "It's all right, 'Mione, really. You guys go down to breakfast…" Ron silently cheered behind Hermione's back, "I'll meet you in a bit; I'm going to go talk to Lupin."

Neither of them questioned this, so they walked out of the Portrait Hole together before splitting up to their respective destinations. Harry, looking around to make sure he was alone, sprinted the rest of the way. Stopping in front of a blank expanse of wall, about a floor away from Lupin's office, he whispered a charm Lupin had told him about, before walking through the wall into a hidden room (**Not Room of Requirement, guys.)** shifting into his German Shepherd form, grinning at the fox and the wolf he found inside.

"So, Weasel and Mu- Granger giving you a hard time?"

"Be quiet you."

"Hmmmm?"

"Yes, they did. Now shush, I want to hear Lupin's story."

Lupin rearranged himself in the odd, dog-bed-like nest he had made, grinning like the wolf he was.

"Once, in our Fourth Year…"

Harry leaned over to whisper at Draco, informing him that if he had a soul, this would be the funniest thing on the planet to him.

Passersby wondered why the wall was barking.

Ta-Da! Well, what you think? Love? Hate? Armadillo? I had nothing to do today, so I cranked out this chappy for you. Please Rate and Review, reviews now get Icicle points! (If you use the same name each time.) Check my profile to understand that statement. Farewell until next chapter, my Snowflakes! * Le epic disappear *


End file.
